


Constellations

by celestial_ringleader



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Phineas has psychic powers and Phillip is a lab experiment with wings, barlyle au, bc i can, i was trying to sleep when i got the idea for this au, just two bros being really fluffy cuz theyre obviously not into one another, okay ill stop tagging now, this is kinda rushed so warning for word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_ringleader/pseuds/celestial_ringleader
Summary: Phillip had never experienced something like this before, not since he was freed from his cage just a week prior. The sky, the grass, the water, even the people were a lot for him to take in after spending his entire life behind walls, shielded from the rest of the world. However, a time gap for fresh air turns into a heart to heart when his savior and friend, Phineas, comes to talk to him.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> First fic back since FanFicFeb \o/  
> this was an AU that i thought of on a whim and really it was just for fun tbh. I hope yall enjoy the word vomit bc this was just a small drabble to get back into writing normally xD
> 
> But yeah, anyways enjoy!

“Mind if I join you?”

Phillip turned his head quickly at the voice, but relaxed once he saw those pleasant hazel eyes looking down at him; in his hands he was carrying a tray with strange food on it as well as two glasses of water. He nodded his head in silence, turning back to face the gorgeous sunset on the horizon.

After a moment he heard Phineas sit down next to him, setting the tray between them. Phillip didn’t want to look away from the beautiful pinks and purples painting the sky as far as the eye can see, the sun which at first hurt his eyes now sinking ever so gently behind the mountains and trees which have no started to become nothing but black silhouettes. He couldn’t have imagined anything like this outside of the lab, not even after reading many books which told of gorgeous sunsets wouldn’t bear comparison to what they actually look like.

Phillip glanced at the tray, picking up one of the muffins and taking a bite off the top. Phineas sighed as he looked at the sunset, his legs dangling off the side of the building, “It really is beautiful, huh?”

“Yeah..it is.” Phillip peeled back the wrapper, then took another bite while looking back at the sunset.

“How are you feeling? Since this is your first day outside and all.”

“It’s...a lot if I’m honest. I didn’t even know half of these things actually existed until now, hell I didn’t even know what grass felt like until this morning.” Phillip brought his legs up until they were against his chest, “It’s so strange, but so so familiar at the same time.”

“I don’t blame you, especially after everything..” Phineas trailed off, “Are you..doing okay? This was such a huge change all at once and you seemed a little startled earlier today.”

Phillip shrugged his shoulders, his wings lowering slightly as he finished off his muffin, “I’m fine, just need to adjust is all.” he picked up another muffin, waiting before adding, “I know I should be feeling happy to be out but..that’s all my life was until last week and if I’m honest it’s..a little scary. I wasn’t used to all the people who are so nice to me, it’s just all so overwhelming.”

Phineas moved closer to him, setting the tray off to the side, “I understand, I couldn’t imagine living in a lab my whole life, even a doctor’s office makes me unsettled so I couldn’t begin to put myself in your shoes.” he carefully brought an arm to rub Phillip’s back, “Trust me when I understand, I lived in a circus most of my life and it’s not exactly like how it’s portrayed on TV or in books, so leaving was liberating but I didn’t realize how terrifying it was until, well, I ended up here.”

Phillip took in a shaky breath at the feeling of a warm hand on his back, just between his wings, his expression turned somber at Phineas’ confession and felt some comfort that he isn’t alone in his feelings, “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up here?”

Phineas tensed slightly, thinking for a second, his eyes a little lost. He looked down at his hands, a red fog around them that danced around his wrist and fingers, then it vanished once Phineas started speaking,  “I don’t want to get into details, and this will be the most I will tell anyone, but it was a huge accident since I barely knew how to control my powers, let alone use them properly..” he looked back towards Phillip with a small smile, “but once I left and I was taken in here, it all just got better for me from then on. I learned how to use my powers for good and not trickery, or just to make a quick buck. I’ve been helping so many people,” Phineas cautiously put his hand up to Phillip’s cheek, “and I know you will too, Phillip.”

Phillip leaned into his palm, but he held a look of disbelief, “I was only created for one reason Phin, who’s to say that I won’t hurt anyone..that I won’t hurt you. I’ve only ever killed people who crossed my ‘father’, how can I even do good if I was made for evil?” he leaned back, hugging his legs.

“But that’s not all you are, Phil, you’re so much more than what those monsters say you are. You’re so cunning and smart, you have such a kind personality but also a quick wit. And I know in that head of yours you know what’s right and wrong. After all you know what they were doing was wrong, didn’t you? I know you can do so much good for the world and just because your original purpose was destruction doesn’t mean you can’t be more than that.” Phineas moved closer until their knees were touching, “Do you trust me?”

Phillip bit his lower lip, a soft smile forming as he leaned his head on Phineas’ shoulder, looking up at the stars beginning to show in the night sky, “Yeah..I do.” He’s never seen something so beautiful in his life, like a light show right above his head forming pictures that tell so many stories in the dark canvas of night. The sun was just beginning to disappear once again when he felt Phineas stand up, extending his hand out.

“We should go inside, my dove.” he said softly, “Everyone is expecting us in the meeting hall.”

Phillip chuckled, looking back at the sky, “Yes but...can’t we stay outside a little longer?”

Phineas smiled back at him, sighing as he sat down beside him again, his hand resuming its place between Phillip’s wings, “Sure, but if they get mad that we’re late I’m blaming you.” he paused when Phillip leaned back on his shoulder, his wings fluttering slightly.

“So be it then, Ringmaster.” he joked, his arm slowly moving to wrap around Phineas, “I read about the stories of constellations before but I never thought I would get the chance to see them for myself- like that one right there” Phillip pointed up above their heads, “Orion the Hunter, and there’s his bow. Apparently he was a great hunter and that angered a few of the Gods when he would boast about his talents and when Artemis accidentally killed him he was put into the sky so they can behold him for all eternity.”

Phineas brought his hand to Phillip’s hair, “That’s a little melodramatic.”

“What can I say? The Greeks seemed to enjoy melodrama.” 

“Can you tell me more?”

Phillip nudged Phineas’ side, “Sure.” he leaned his head back onto his shoulder, “Any requests?”

“Anything would suffice.” Phineas pulled Phillip closer, “I love listening to you talk so passionately.”

Phillip looked back up at the sky, finding another star and connecting it to another constellation. He talked with Phineas for a few hours about the stars, but then it went off to the stories he read, ones that he hoped to read, but then it went on to the simpler things like visiting the nearby lake the next morning, or even going to a restaurant in the city close to them.

They didn’t know how long they stayed out there, but neither of them could care at that moment. All that mattered was each other and the stars above their heads.


End file.
